Dr Uzumaki Naruto
by Sou Momiji
Summary: Naruto doki szerepben :D
1. Az első találkozás

_~Szeva. A nevem Uchiha Sasuke. Aktív dohányos vagyok, de leszeretnék szokni. Ez mind szép és jó, de ha elvonom magamtól a cigit, rettentően mogorva leszek. Erre nem magamtól jöttem rá, hanem az jobb kezem a cégnél hívta fel erre a figyelmemet. Egyébként is elég nehéz a természetem, akkor ha még a nikotint is megvonom, bizony nagyon kellemetlen társaságot nyújtok. Shikamaru, a jobb kezem a vállalatnál, azt mondta, hogy menjek el egy orvoshoz, és kérjek segítséget a leszokáshoz. Az elején egyáltalán nem akartam, de mivel tényleg abba szeretném hagyni a dohányzást, bizony erőt kellett vennem magamon, és elmennem. Shikamaru ajánlott egy privát orvosi rendelőt és úgy döntöttem megnézem. A betegkartonomat elhoztam a nagy kórházból, és eljöttem ide. Most éppen a váróteremben üldögélek egy padon, várom a dokit. Két nővérke éppen arról beszélgetnek, hogy a doktor úr éppen házhoz ment, és ezért nincs bent.~_

-Ino, a doktor úr olyan helyes. De szeretném azt, hogy engem is egyszer tetőtől-talpig átvizsgáljon.

-Sakura! Ez perverz volt tőled, viszont valahol megértelek. Olyan jóképű, erős, de mégis barátságos és kedves. Hihetetlen egy fickó.

-Az. Ah! Megjött. - mondta a rózsaszín hajú, és a bejárati ajtóhoz sietett, hogy kinyissa azt a férfi előtt - Üdvözlöm, doktor úr. Hogy sikerült a vizit?

-Köszönöm Sakura, nagyon jól. - a magas, szőke férfi beljebb lépett. Nem a megszokott orvosi köpenyt viselte, hanem olyasmit, mint a férfi ápolók szoktak hordani, csak picit változtatva rajta. Újatlan volt a rövid köpeny, így a karjai teljesen szabadok voltak. Izmai megfeszültek a nehéz orvosi táska tartásától. Körbe nézett, majd rögtön egy fekete hajú, szemmel láthatóan, terhes nőhöz lépett - Kurenai asszony, hogy van ma? Asuma úr nem jött önnel?

-Köszönöm kérdését, nagyon jól. A férjem most dolgozik, így kénytelen voltam magam jönni a kontrollra.

-Rendben van. Sakura, Ino! Készítsétek elő a vizsgához szükséges gépeket.

=Igen is! - felelte a két nővér, és már rohantak is az egyik szobába.

_~Mosolyogtak. A doki rájuk parancsolt, mégis mosolyognak. Ilyet sem láttam még. De várjunk csak! Az egész váróterem tele van betegekkel, és mindenki nevetve beszélget. Ez nem egy orvosi rendelő váróterme? Ha meg az, akkor miért ilyen boldog mindenki? Hiszen, ha orvoshoz kell menni, az nem vidám dolog. Nem értem...~_

-Rendben van minden, Kurenai asszony. A baba egészséges, és gyönyörűen fejlődik. Szedi a gyógyszereket, amiket felírtam?

-Természetesen. És kérem, hívjon csak Kurenainak.

-Rendben, Kurenai. Én meg kérem, tegezzen, és hívjon Narutónak. Már sok betegemnek mondtam, de még mindig akadnak, akik erre nem hajlandóak.

-Hisz szeretnék önnek megadni a tiszteletet. Na de én mentem is. Köszönöm szépen, hogy megvizsgáltál, Naruto.

-Én is köszönöm, hogy eljött.

-Akkor a legközelebbi kontrollig, viszlát.

-Viszlát. - most a doktor egy korosabb betegéhez fordult, mosolya még mindig arcát díszítette - Sarutobi úr, várja már a másik unokáját?

-Igen, fiam. Már nagyon várom, hogy láthassam.

-Na és Konohamaru? Még mindig olyan kezelhetetlen?

-Sajnos igen.

-Nem mondta neki, hogy megfogom bökdösni injekcióval, ha nem lesz jó fiú?

-De mondtam, csakhogy tudja, hogy te milyen kedves doki vagy, így nem hitte el nekem.

-Ezt megoldom. Hozza el következő alkalommal, és kap tőlem egy szurit. Igaz, csak infúziós oldatot kap, de legalább majd hallgatni fog önre.

-Azt nagyon megköszönném. - mosolyodott el a bácsika.

_~Még ilyet. Ezt is megjegyezte a betegeiről. Fura egy orvos, az biztos.~_

-Sakura. A betegkartonok megvannak?

-Igen, doktor úr.

-Mondtam, hogy szólíts Narutónak.

-Sajnálom, de ön a felettesem, és nem beszélhetek így önnel. - kuncogott a lány.

-Gyáááá! Ez szívás! - a betegek hangosan nevettek a doki viselkedésén. Minden áldott nap elsütötte ezt a viccet, és az állandó betegek mindig nevettek rajta. Még akkor is, ha már ezredjére látták - Rendben van. Akkor munkára. Ino, küld be az első beteget.

-Értem. Sarutobi Hiruzen úr, kérem fáradjon be a doktor úrhoz. Itt a kartonja.

-Köszönöm, Ino drága. a lány csak rámosolygott a betegre, és már szaladt is további munka után.

Lassan fogytak a az emberek a váróteremből. Mindenki sorra került idővel, így Sasuke sem volt kivétel.

-Uchiha Sasuke, a doktor úr várja önt. Látom, ön új nálunk, ezért üdvözlöm a Dr. Uzumaki Naruto privát rendelő betegei közt. - Sakura rámosolygott Sasukére.

-Köszönöm. - mondta a fekete hajú mogorván.

Sasuke elvette a kartonját, és belépett a doktorhoz.

-Üdvözlöm. - szólt Naruto kedvesen, majd az asztala melletti székre mutatott - Kérem foglaljon helyet.

Sasuke nem mondott semmit, csak engedelmeskedett, majd átnyújtotta a kartonját a dokinak.

-És, milyen panasszal jött hozzám, ööömm... Uchiha úr.

-Szeretnék leszokni a dohányzásról, és erre kellene valami. Vagy tanács, vagy gyógyszer, nekem mindegy.

Hangos női kiáltás lehetett hallani a váróterem felől.

-Doktor úr! Doktor úr! Kérem, jöjjön gyorsan!

-Elnézését kérem. - szólt Naruto a széken ülő Uchihához, majd egy szempillantás alatt kirobbant a váróterembe. Sasuke is követte a szőkét, és ekkor lett figyelmes arra, hogy a nő a babájával jött. Az orvos megvizsgálta a gyereket, de az arca közben, szinte alig láthatóan, kezdett eltorzulni. Lefektette a pici testet az egyik padra, majd elkezdte újraéleszteni. Hosszú és feszült percek következtek. A doki mindent megtett a gyerekért és 5 perc próbálkozás, meghozta az eredményt. A baba felsírt. Naruto beadott egy injekciót a picinek, majd gyengén ringatni kezdte őt. Pár perc irgalmatlan bőgés után, a gyerek elaludt. - Sakura, hozz egy adag Hiasztimin (nem tudom, létezik-e ilyen) orvosságot.

-Azonnal!

A nővér meghozta a dobozt és átadta az orvosnak.

-Hölgyem. Ezt adja be a gyereknek reggel és este. A terápiát folytassa 2 héten keresztül, utána hozza be őt kontrollra. Aztán meglátom, hogy kell-e még orvosság, vagy nem.

-Köszönöm doktor úr.

-Semmiség. Most kérem menjen haza, és pihenjen.

-Rendben.

Naruto kikísérte a nőt, majd megfordult és a rendelőszoba felé vette az irányt. Sasuke visszasprintelt a helyére, még mielőtt a doki észrevenné őt. Mikor az orvos visszaért, betegére nézett, majd elmosolyodott.

-Akkor egy Anti-tabako nevű tablettákat írok fel. Egy héten keresztül szedje, naponta 3x. Utána jöjjön el, hogy megvizsgálhassam, és akkor megtudom mondani, hogy lejjebb lehet-e vinni a napi dózist, vagy nem.

-Rendben. - válaszolta szárazon az Uchiha.

-Nos, egy hét múlva találkozunk.

-Igen. Addig is viszlát.

* * *

><p><strong>Az első találkozás megtörtént, de vajon mi közük van egymáshoz egy szőke orvosnak, és egy fekete hajú betegnek? A következő fejezetből kiderül.<strong>


	2. Hogy én mekkora egy barom vagyok!

-Nos, Sasuke? Voltál a dokinál, akit ajánlottam? - kíváncsiskodott Shikamaru.

-Jah, voltam. Fura egy szerzet, az biztos.

-És nem volt ismerős?

-Hm?

-Kérdeztem, nem hasonlított valakire, akit ismersz?

-Nem. - felelte szárazon Sasuke.

-Atyáááám!

-Mivan?

-Egyáltalán nem ismerted fel?

-Nem. Miért? Kellet volna?

-Ez durva. Ekkora egy barmot mit te. - tette keresztbe a kezeit a Nara srác, és igen furcsán nézett felettesére.

-Hogy mersz így sértegetni? Shikamaru, elment az eszed?

-Nem ismerős a szőke haj, vagy a kék szemek, vagy a hiperaktivitása? Semmi sem ugrik be?

-Nem.

-Te tényleg nem emlékszel rá. Szóval a nagy szerelem nem is volt olyan nagy.

-Mivan? Milyen szerelem? Miről dumálsz itt?

-Uzumaki Naruto, az osztály bolondja. A hiperaktív, minden-lében-kanál szőke, aki egyszer orvos akar lenni.

-Ugye nem?

-De.

_*visszaemlékezés*_

-Akkor hallgassuk meg a következő diákot. Mondjuk... Uzumaki Naruto. Fiam, mi szeretnél lenni ha nagy leszel?

-Tanárnő, én orvos leszek. Olyan orvos leszek, akit majd szeretni fog minden betege és sosem fog senkit cserbenhagyni. Mindenki nevetve fog hozzám járni, bármilyen komoly baja is legyen. - erre a kijelentésre mindenki az osztályban hangos nevetéssel válaszolt.

-És mégis hogy leszel te orvos ilyen osztályzatokkal és magatartással? Sosem fogod befejezni az orvosi egyetemet! Előbb lesz doki Sasukéből, mint belőled! - mondta az egyik lány gúnyosan.

Naruto erre csak elszégyellte magát, és szomorúan leült.

_*visszaemlékezés vége*_

-Azt ne mond, hogy az a hülye gyerek az az orvos.

-De bizony, és ő az, akinek egyszer szerelmet vallottál, csak ő a naivitásával kikosarazott.

-Én ilyet soha nem csináltam... Vagy mégis?

_*visszaemlékezés*_

-N-Naruto, é-én ked-kedvellek. - monda egy fülig pirult Uchiha a szőke osztálytársának a fiú wc-ben.

-Öööö... Én is téged. Hisz barátok vagyunk, vagy nem?

Sasuke teljesen lelombozódott a válasz hallatán, közben Naruto vigyorgott, de fel sem fogta, hogy barátja mit is mondott neki.

_*visszaemlékezés vége*_

-Várj! Akkor te bent voltál a wc-ben?

-Bent, és mindent hallottam. Furcsa volt tőled ilyet hallani, ugye tudod?

Sasuke az asztalánál ülve, fülig vörösödve gondolta végig azt, hogy volt aki hallotta azt, ahogyan szerelmet vall egy másik srácnak.

-Volt valaki rajtad kívül?

-Nem.

-Akkor jó. Állj! De Naruto sem emlékszik rám. Amikor bent voltam a rendelőben, nem kérdezett semmit.

-Viszont Sakura vagy Ino üdvözölt téged, nem?

-Sakura?

-Haruno Sakura és Yamanaka Ino. Ők a két nővérke a rendelőben. Osztálytársak voltunk alsóban. És még Kiba, Neji, Hinata, Chouji, Shino, Lee és ne soroljam már végig az összeset.

-Én mindenkit elfelejtettem. Amióta kiköltöztem New York-ba, azóta nem gondoltam vissza az osztályomra.

-Veszem észre.

-Úr Isten! Akkor azért mosolygott úgy, amikor visszajött a szobába. Szóval ő felismert engem, de én őt nem. Viszont, szerintem van barátnője. Annyira szeretik őt mint a betegei, mint a nővérek, biztos, hogy becsajozott valamikor.

-Tévedsz.

-Hogyhogy?

-Úgy hogy, és már voltam kocsmázni Narutóval, és elmondta nekem, igaz hulla részegen, hogy még mindig vár rád. Amióta elköltöztél, azóta egy napot nem töltött el úgy, hogy ne gondolt volna rád. Bevallotta azt is, hogy amikor az egyetemen tanult, már kezdte feladni a reményt, hogy újra láthat téged. Ezért azt mondtam neki, hogy ajánlani fogom neked az ő rendelőjét. Szemmel láthatóan, te nem fogtad fel a lényeget.

-Ilyen nincs! Hogy én mekkora barom vagyok!

-Ezt most nem én mondtam. - kuncogott Shikamaru.

-El kell mennem hozzá.

-Inkább holnap menj, lehetőleg munka után. Ma úgysem találod a rendelőben.

-Mert?

-Minden héten 1x házi vizitelést tart. Szóval elmegy annyi beteghez, házhoz, amennyihez csak tud. Így az emberek nagy részének nem kell elmenniük személyesen hozzá.

-Azta. Nem hittem volna el arról a Doberól, hogy ilyen orvos lesz belőle.

-Szóval emlékszel a névre, amit te ragasztottál rá. Haladunk.

-Ja. Akkor majd holnap elmegyek a rendelőbe, zárás előtt, és elhívom kocsmázni. Jó fog esni egy kis nosztalgiázás. Tényleg! Shikamaru, te miért nem hoztad fel soha az iskolát? Hisz elbírtad volna mesélni.

-Csak vártam, hogy egyszer rákérdezel, de mivel nem tetted, így gondoltam, hogy elfelejtetted az egészet. És lám, igazam lett.

-Oké, oké. Értettem a célzást. Akkor most fejezzük be a munkát.

-Rendben.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke és Shikamaru egy kicsit nosztalgiáztak, és az Uchiha visszaemlékezett egy nagyon fontos dologra. De vajon hogy fog sikerülni Naruóval való kocsmázása, és vajon mi rejlik a két srác múltjában? A következő fejezetből kiderül.<strong>


	3. A részegség néha áldás

Sasuke a rendelő ajtaja előtt ácsorog, várja, hogy a doktor úr végre kijöjjön. Hosszú percekkel később Naruto megjelenik az üvegajtó túloldalán, majd némi csodálkozás után kinyitja azt.

-Uchiha úr, miért van itt? Láthatja, éppen zárok.

-Ne "Uchiha úr"-ozz itt nekem, Dobe.

-Ah! Végre beugrott neked hogy ki vagyok. Gondolom Shikamaru segített, ugye?

-Honnan tudod?

-Nem kell orvosi diploma ahhoz, hogy tudjam, magadtól úgysem jöttél volna rá. Már az első pillanatban láttam rajtad, hogy nem ismersz fel.

-Ennyit az Uchiha becsületemről. Egy ekkora Dobe jobban kiismer, mint én saját magamat. Most szívesebben ásnám el magam, valahova jó mélyre. - mosolyodott el Sasuke.

-Hehe. Na és miért vagy itt?

-Gondoltam, mivel ma péntek van, elmehetnénk valahova inni, kicsit beszélgetni.

-Benne vagyok. Innen nem messze van a törzshelyem, menjünk oda.

-Oké.

5 perc néma séta után, egy hangos, de annál hangulatosabb kocsmához értek. Naruto lépett be elsőként, és intett Ichirakunak, hogy a szokásos alkohol adagot dupla mennyiségben kéri. A pultos intett a dokinak, hogy vette az adást, és azonnal hozza az innivalókat.

-Látom, sűrűn jársz ide. Csak intesz a pultosnak, és már tudja mit kell hoznia. Ennyire iszákos vagy? - kérdezte felhúzott szemöldökkel Sasuke.

-Á, dehogy. Csak szombatonként szoktam lejönni a haverokkal. Kiba, Neji, Chouji, Lee, Shino, Shikamaru és még sokan mások.

-Osztálytársak voltak elemiben, ugye?

-Ebben is Shikamaru keze van. Ejnye. Mit mesélt még?

Sasuke a kérdés hallatán teljesen elpirult, mert eszébe jutott a vallomás, és az, hogy azt más is hallotta. Na meg persze a kikosarazás sem maradhatott ki.

-Ah, semmi különlegeset. Csak ezt, meg azt.

Naruto felemelte az egyik szemöldökét, és a pirult Uchiha arcát fürkészte. Sejtette, hogy nem mondott el mindent barátja és betege egyben, de attól még nem akarta kivallatni. Hosszú idő óta most találkozta először úgy, hogy bírnak meghitten beszélgetni.

-Na mindegy. Mesélj. Milyen volt az életed eddig? Merre jártál a nagyvilágban? - Naruto körbepillantott a kocsmában.

-Emlékszel amikor az ötödik osztály végén elköltöztem a családommal? - Naruto bólintott - Akkor New York-ba mentünk üzleti okok miatt. Ott jártam ki az elemi elmaradt részét, és ott fejeztem be a középiskolát is. Ezek után anyám, visszaszeretett volna jönni Tokyo-ba, és én is vele akartam jönni, így mink ketten visszaköltöztünk ide. Itt aztán elkezdtem a jogi egyetemet és be is fejeztem. Anyával nyitottunk itt egy céget, és én lettem a vezetője. Pár évre rá találkoztam Shikamaruval, és felvettem magam mellé, majd kedden ajánlotta az a lökött, hogy menjek el a rendelődbe. Nem is ismertelek fel, hanem akkor jöttem rá, hogy ki vagy, amikor Shikamaru említette a sulit. Kb ennyi. Most te mesélj.

-Hát, nagy nehezen befejeztem az elemit, utána itt, Tokyo-ban, beiratkoztam egy egészségügyi középiskolába. Azt már sokkal jobb eredménnyel fejeztem be, és ezek után jött az egyetem. Na azokat az éveket lehet durvának mondani. Éjjel-nappal tanultam, volt, hogy még aludni is elfelejtettem. 3.-ikban, az év végi vizsgaidőszak előtt viszont komolyan lebetegedtem. Annyira túlhajtottam magamat, hogy a szervezetem nem bírta tovább. Ebben az időszakban kezdtem elveszíteni a reményt, hogy leteszem a vizsgákat, de Sai volt olyan kedves és segített. Napról-napra iskola után, mindig eljött hozzám, és együtt tanultunk. Buli volt előre-hátra, amiken, most csodálkozni fogsz, nem vettem részt.

-Nem? Micsoda csoda.

-Hehe. Éreztem, hogy ezt fogod mondani. Ja, és elárulnál nekem valamit?

-Mit?

-Mielőtt elköltöztél volna New York-ba, miért nem köszöntél el tőlem?

-Hát, tudod...

_*visszaemlékezés*_

-Sasuke, holnap elköltözünk New York-ba. Menj, és szedd össze a holmidat.

-De édesapám, én nem akarok elmenni innen. Az iskolában rengeteg barátom van, és nem akarom őket itt hagyni._ ~Főleg Narutót nem.~_

-Majd az új iskoládban szerzel új barátokat.

-De...

-Semmi de. Most rögtön menj összepakolni.

-De legalább elköszönhetek egytől?

-Nem. Nincs rá idő. Most menj.

-Igenis. _~Sajnálom Naruto.~_

_*visszaemlékezés vége*_

-Ugye azt tudod, hogy nekem ez nagyon fájt. - mondta Naruto szomorkásan.

-Mert?

-Biztos emlékszel a wc-s jelenetre. Amikor elmentél egy szó nélkül, hazamentem, leültem az ágyra és gondolkodtam. Átgondoltam minden pici részletet, ami ott történt, és csak akkor fogtam fel, hogy mit is mondtál. Akartam veled beszélni erről, elakartam mondani, hogy én is nagyon kedvellek, ugyan olyan értelemben, de akkor már túl késő volt. Vártam, hogy egyszer felbukkansz, és ismét minden olyan lesz, mit régen, de nagyot kellett csalódnom. Bárkit kérdeztem, hogy hova mentél, ugyan az a válasz köszönt vissza, "Nem tudom".

-És azóta vártál rám?

-Naná. Hisz az iskola első napja óta, amióta először megláttalak kedveltelek, sőt, nagyon is, de nem mertem elmondani neked, mert te olyan menő voltál a lányok körében, és biztosra vettem, hogy valamelyikkel majd később randizni fogsz. Ám, amikor bevallottad nekem, hogy kedvelsz, akkor még fel sem fogtam, hogy mit mondtál, hanem a hosszú gondolkodásom után gyulladt ki a kis lámpa a fejemben, de addigra, mint tudod te is, késő volt.

-És most randizol valakivel?

-Most mondtam, hogy egész idő alatt rád vártam. A füleden ülsz?

-Csak kérdeztem.

-Na és te? - kíváncsiskodott Naruto.

-Én meg azt a pillanatot vártam, hogy végre találkozhassak veled.

-Hát ez kész. Két ekkora marhát mint mink.

-Igazad van, Naruto. De most ne ezen rágódjunk, hanem igyunk a találkozásunk örömére.

-Jaja! Ne menjen kárba ez a sok pia. - vigyorodott el a szőke.

Az éjszaka még sokat ittak a fiúk. Egészen a zárásig ki se mentek a kocsmából. Ichiraku miután szólt a részeg párosnak, hogy ideje lenne menni, Naruto karon ragadta Sasukét, a pultnál kifizette a rengeteg alkoholt, majd elkezdte fekete hajú barátját kifele vonszolni.

-Sasuke, most hozzám megyünk. Közelebb van.

Sasukének még ahhoz sem volt ereje, hogy válaszoljon. Engedte, hogy a doki vigye, de az igazat megvallva, nem is akart ellenkezni. Egy hatalmas ház előtt megálltak, és közben Naruto kitartóan próbálta kihalászni a kulcsokat a zsebéből. Amikor a kis csilingelő kupac előkerült, a szőke kinyitotta a kaput, majd nagy nehezen az ajtót is, miután eltántorogtak odáig. Sasuke látta, hogy lépcsők vezetnek fel az emeletre, és rögtön arra vette az irányt. Naruto segített barátjának, és a fürdőbe húzta őt. Ott hosszú vetkőzés után, a tus meleg vizében lassan kezdtek mind a ketten kikupálódni. Együtt fürödtek, mert Naruto félt, hogy a részeg Uchiha még a végén elesik és megsérül. Hosszú pancsolás után, a szőke elment tiszta alsóneműért és pizsamáért Sasuke számára.

-Gondolom ez jó lesz rád. - tette Sasukére a pizsama felsőt.

-Add már ide! - mordult egyet a fekete hajú.

-Oké, oké. Ne legyél ennyire morcos. Talán nem bírod a piát?

-Nem olyan jól mint te. Nem vagyok iszákos, doktor úr. - gúnyolódott Sasuke.

-Húúúú, de vicces... - morgolódott Naruto, majd fogta magát, megfordult és elindult kifelé a fürdőből. Sasuke érezte a veszélyt, hogy a szőke otthagyja, ezért megragadta barátja csuklóját és egy határozott rántással magához húzta. - Mit akarsz? Nem akarom a csipkelődéseidet hallgatni. - a fekete hajú nem mondott semmit, csak még közelebb húzta Narutót és megcsókolta.

-Nem akarlak tovább szekálni. Inkább megakarom mutatni neked, hogy mennyire szeretlek.

Naruto ledöbbent a hallottaktól. Ugyan azt érezte, amit az Uchiha most kimondott. Gyávának érezte magát, mert a fekete hajú, még ha alkohol hatása alatt is, de kimerte mondani, amit ő nem.

-Ööö... Aha. Várj! Mit értesz a "megmutatni" alatt?

-Oh? Jól hogy megkérdezted.

Sasuke ismét hevesen megcsókolta a szőkét. Naruto behunyta a szemeit, csak érezni akarta a csókot, de valami mást is megérzett. A "támadója" keze lassan becsusszant a póló alá, és gyengéden morzsolgatni kezdte a mellbimbóit. Naruto a hirtelen jött érzés miatt belenyögött a csókba. Sasuke mosolyra húzta a száját, majd felbátorodott a reakció láttán. Elkezdte tolni a szőkét a hálószoba felé, majd erősen rálökte az ágyra. Sasuke, Naruto ajkai után áttért a nyakára, majd a kulcscsontot végig harapdálta, amire elég hangos nyögést kapott válaszul. Elkezdte a hosszú útját le a kidolgozott hasfalon, majd egészen le a boxerig, ami alatt már eléggé dudorodott Naruto türelmetlen hímtagja. Sasuke csak a gatyán keresztül nyalogatta a dudort, a szőkét ezzel az őrületbe kergetve.

-Akarsz valamit? - Sasuke elmosolyodott, ahogy felnézett és Naruto vörös arcát meglátta.

-Ne-így... Kérlek... - próbált értelmes szavakat kipréselni a száján a szőke.

-Értettem.

Sasuke egy igen agresszív mozdulattal lerántotta a szőke boxerját, majd a lényeget kezdte el kényeztetni. Munkája közben, szakított időt arra is, hogy megnedvesítse ujjait. Szájával nem engedte a merevedést, közben mutató újával lassan behatolt a szőkébe. Naruto egy fájdalmas kiáltást hallatott, amire Sasuke felkapta a fejét.

-E-Ez fáj... - nyögte Naruto.

-Kibírod?

-Talán. Megpróbálom.

Sasuke erősen megszívta Narutót és ugyan abban a pillanatban mélyen felnyomta már két úját. Naruto abban a pillanatban elélvezett. Nem bírta a fájdalom és kellemes érzés keverékét. Sasuke lenyelte az utolsó cseppig.

-Ugye nem? - nézett Naruto rákvörösen.

-Mi?

-Lenyelted?

-Le. Miért?

Választ nem kapott, ezért Sasuke folytatta tovább barátja tágítását. Naruto fájdalmas kiáltásai minden pillanatban váltották a hangsúlyt, és kéjtől fűtött nyögdécselések lettek belőle.

-E-Elég... - Sasuke kérdőn nézett fel Narutóra - Téged akarlak. Hagyd már az ujjaidat.

-Értem.

Több bátorítás nem kellett. Sasuke felmászott Naruto fölé, lassan odahelyezte saját hímtagját a szőke bejáratához, és egy erősebb lökéssel benyomta azt. Naruto fuldokolni kezdett a hirtelen jött feszítő fájdalomtól._ ~A francba! Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ez ekkora. Azt a rohadt! Ez baromira fáj!~ _

-Jól vagy? - Sasuke aggódva fürkészte a könnyeivel küszködő szőkét.

-Mondjuk rá. Ez nagyon forró.

-Benned sem különb.

-Hehe...

Hol erősebb, hol gyengédebb lökések következtek. Sasuke csókolta Naruto ajkát, belenyalt a fülkagylójába, vagy éppen a nyakát szívta. A lökésektől és az érintésektől Naruto vonaglott a fekete alatt, próbálva elnyelni a könnyeit, sikertelenül. Azok utat törtek arcán, ezzel frászt hozva Sasukére.

-Hej, jól vagy?

-Ja... Asszem.

Nem sokkal később, mind a ketten elélveztek. Sasuke csak rázuhant Naruto izzadt testére, próbálva visszanyerni a normális légzési stílusát. A szőke is ugyan ezt próbálta elérni, de közben érezte, hogy a fekete nem húzódott ki belőle.

-Sasuke, húzd ki. - nézett lefelé Naruto arra a helyre, ahol össze voltak még kapcsolódva.

-Miért? Talán nem jó így?

Naruto teljes egészében elvörösödött, és pillanatok múlva érezte, hogy Sasuke ismét keményedni kezd.

-Látom, neked még nem volt elég. Egy következő menetben benne vagy? - Naruto csábosan ránézett Sasukére.

-Ezt nem utasíthatom vissza.

Az éjjel folyamán nem egy meneten mentek végig, és nem is kettőn, hanem ennél kicsit többön. Hogy mennyin? Az legyen az ő titkuk.

* * *

><p><strong>A szerelmesek egymásra találtak, viszont még van egy dolog, ami Sasukével kapcsolatos. Hogy mi az? A következő fejezetből kiderül.<strong>


	4. Sasuke tűfóbiája

Naruto lassan nyitotta ki szemeit, de sűrűn kellett pislognia a belopakodó napfény miatt, ami elvakította. Kezével végig akart simítani Sasuke haján, ám csak a párnát cirógatta meg. A szőke rögtön kétségbe esett, hogy talán szerelme elment, ezért hirtelen felült ágyában, de a belehasító fájdalom egy kisebb sikolyra késztette, és arra hogy fekve maradjon. Sasuke meghallotta a hangot, majd a hálószoba erkélyéről bekukkantott a szobába. Naruto könnyeit törölgette, közben halkan szidta a feketét.

-Hej, Dobe, mi a bajod? Még mindig fáj? - lépett be a függöny mögül Sasuke, kezében egy szál cigivel.

-Ah! Te itt vagy? Már azt hittem, hogy hazamentél. Az cigi a kezedben?

-Miért mentem volna? Te itt vagy, akkor meg mit keressek otthon? És igen, cigi. Ilyen sex után kell egy kis lazítás.

-Azokat a tablettákat mi a jó szarnak írtam fel? Tudod, ha nincs legalább egy pici akaraterőd, akkor semmilyen gyógyszer sem segít, és szemmel láthatóan Te nem akarsz leszokni.

-De leakarok, csak mint mondtam, kell egy kis lazítás.

-Na megkapod te tőlem a lazítást hétfőn. Majd bejössz szépen a rendelőbe, és kapsz egy új gyógyszert.

-Mi? Mégis milyet?

-Injekciósat.

-M-M-Mi? I-Inkább a tabletta. Majd iszom őket rendszeresen, ok? - Sasuke dadogni kezdett, arca pedig már vészjóslóan sápad lett.

-Jól vagy?

-Ja. Persze, hogy jól. Miért ne lennék? Hahaha. - idegesen nevetgélt, Naruto pedig összevont szemöldökkel nézte az előtte állót.

-Te félsz az injekcióktól.

-Nem! - üvöltötte a fekete hajú.

-Hazudsz. Sok olyan betegem volt, akik féltek a tűktől, és te ugyanazokat a tüneteket produkálod. Egy orvost ne próbálj meg átverni ilyen kérdésben.

-Te meg ne meséld be nekem ezt a hülyeséget. Én nem félek semmitől.

-Oh? Tényleg?

-Tényleg!

-Akkor hétfőn találkozunk a rendelőben. - _~Oh, a francba! Végül sikerült csőbe húznia. Ilyen nincs!Naruto, ezért még kinyírlak!~ _-Min gondolkozol?

-Semmin, semmin. Akkor hétfőn. Most megyek, mert Shikamaru a fejemet lefogja tépni, ha nem érek be időbe.

-Szombaton?

-Igen. Ma különleges napot tartunk a cégnél, az ott dolgozóknak, ezért kell bemennem.

-Kár. Pedig azon gondolkodtam, hogy veled töltöm a napomat. Kár. - sóhajtozott Naruto.

-Te inkább maradj az ágyban és pihenj. Az éjjel nem bírtál valami sokat aludni, ezért biztos fáradt vagy. Sőt, még fáj a segged, így biztos még egy ideig nem fogsz bírni felkelni. Ha éhes vagy, a konyhában van kaja. Amíg te aludtál, én főztem neked egy kis meglepit.

-Nekem? Köszike. Akkor le is megyek... Au! Inkább nem. - vágott pofákat a szőke, majd visszafeküdt és megpróbált aludni.

Sasuke látta, hogy szerelme nagyon fáradt, így a legkisebb zajt csapva felöltözött, és hazament. Narutónál már lefürdött, így otthon csak az öltönyét kellett magára öltenie, és már mehetett is. Shikamaru a falról kaparta már a festéket, amikor Sasuke befutott.

-Hol a jó életben voltál? - kicsit hátrahőkölt, amikor meglátta felettese nyúzott arcát - Látom nagyon izgalmas volt az estéd. Egy szőke orvos vizsgált meg téged?

-Shikamaru!

-Bingó!

-Agh! Jó, igazad van. Na de most ide koncentrálhatnánk?

-Oké. Nos ezek lennének a tervek... - Shikamarunak nagyon jó elképzelései voltak a bulival kapcsolatban, így rekord idő alatt befejeztek mindent. Este kezdődött a party és minden a lehető legjobban végződött.

Sasuke ahelyett, hogy haza ment volna, inkább Naruto felé vette az irányt. Beütötte a kapu kódot és egy pár pillanattal később kattant a zár. Sasuke elsétált a bejárati ajtóhoz, majd belépett rajta és az emeletre sietett. Naruto ott feküdt az ágyban. A fekete lassan odasétált a szőkéhez, és egy enyhe csókot nyomott annak a homlokára. Naruto párat pislogott, de Sasuke gyorsan visszaküldte a szőkét az álmok földjére. Az ifju Uchiha ledobta magáról az öltönyt és befeküdt szerelme mellé.  
><em>(A vasárnapjukat a fantáziátokra bízom)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hétfő reggel a rendelőben<strong>

-Sasuke menj be abba a szobába. - Naruto a folyosón lévő nyitott ajtós szoba felé mutatott - Ott várj meg. Mindjárt jövök.

-Oké. - Sasuke elindult a folyosón, de nagyon nem akart arra menni. Bement, majd leült az ágyra.

Naruto tényleg úgy tett, ahogy mondta. Csak 1-2 percre hagyta magára a feketét. Amint belépett, Sasuke megrezzent, és ezt ő is látta.

-Tényleg félsz.

-Nem is!

-Ne játszd előttem a bátor hőst, mert bármennyire is annak akarsz látszani, csak még jobban nyuszi leszel.

Ezzel Naruto a zárt szekrény felé fordult és elő vett onnan egy duci üveget, valamilyen átlátszó folyadékkal megtöltve. Utána a kis asztalról elvett egy becsomagolt fecskendőt és egy tűt, és némi nézegetés után elkezdte kibontani a dolgokat. Amikor összeillesztette a két darabot, a tűt belenyomta az üvegen lévő védő fóliába, és elkezdte felszívni az anyagot. Sasuke már szinte saját bőrén érezte a tűt, és ezért egyre jobban kezdett félni. Most a doktor úr kinyomta a levegőt a folyadékból, de a biztonság kedvéért még megpöckölte a tűt is, hogy biztos legyen a dolgában. Oda lépett Sasuke mellé a megtöltött tűvel.

-Most kérlek maradj nyugton. - hűvösen szólt Naruto, amire Sasuke nem tudott mit szólni. Remélte hogy a szőke majd kedves lesz vele, de ennek teljes ellentétét kapta.

Naruto megkereste az eret, ahova majd a tűt szúrja, de még mielőtt benyomta volta, megragadta Sasuke haját és magához húzta egy csókra. Amíg szájuk egymásra volt tapadva, megfogta egyik kezével Sasuke könyökét és beadta a cigi elleni injekciót. Mire kihúzta volna a tűt, a csók is megszakadt. Elővett egy vattát, ráöntött egy kis fertőtlenítő orvosságot és gyengéden a pici, alig látható lyukra tette.

-Ugye hogy nem volt olyan rossz. Nos, akkor holnap is várlak.

-Ha így kapom, akkor jövök.

-Okés. - hatalmasodott el Naruto vigyora.

-Ugye tudod, hogy te vagy az első, aki injekciót adott be nekem.

-Hogyhogy?

-Az eddigi orvosok nem bírtak egyetlen tűt sem belém szúrni, mert annyira féltem, hogy eszeveszetten kalimpáltam, és a közelembe sem engedtem őket.

-Akkor egy jó pontot könyvelhetek el.

-Ahogy mondod. Akkor holnap.

-Addig is maradj távol a cigitől.

-Megpróbálom.

Végül Sasuke legyőzte a tűk iránti iszonyát, valamennyire. 2 héten keresztül járt terápiára a rendelőbe, és a végére már ezt mondta: "Leszoktam a cigiről." Sasuke odaköltözött Narutóhoz és rengeteg időt töltöttek együtt. Boldogok voltak, legalább is addig, ameddig Sasukének nem kellett ismét injekciót kapnia, de Naruto ezt is megoldta.


End file.
